Ishani
Ishani is a major character in the 2013 Disneytoon Studios animated feature film, Planes. Background Official Description :The reigning Pan-Asian champion from India, Ishani is easy on the eyes, but ruthless in the skies. Thanks to her high-speed competitiveness and notable talent, she has amassed more than a billion loyal fans—including one rookie racer who turns to her for guidance. Exotic and mysterious, Ishani is full of surprises, but always has her eye on the prize.'Planes' Official Character Descriptions, Casting and Character Poses (Hi-Res) Voice Priyanka Chopra, an Indian actress who has been in many Indian films along with being a fan of Disney, was cast to voice Ishani in the film. While recording her quotes, she had to make sure her voice did not sound too exaggerated, as director Klay Hall wanted her to do a pretty voice for Ishani.Priyanka Chopra's Propeller! Physical Appearance Ishani is painted in different colors on different parts of her bodywork. She has yellow paint at the front, and red on the rest of her bodywork, with a fade of orange between the yellow and red two colors. She has green eyes, and also has green, purple and gold shapes which are meant to represent Indian beauty makeup. On her sides, she has her racing number #6 painted in green, and an inscription of her name painted in gold. She is based on the AeroCanard FG kit aircraft, although her nose is thinner, her front wings are different, and she has only one side window on each side. Her propeller is located at the back rather than the front, and has five blades. She has a wingspan of 32.8 feet (10 meters). Appearances ''Meet Ishani'' Ishani appears in her own short, called Meet Ishani, that was made to promote the first film. In the short, Ishani is being interviewed by the press at the Wings Around the Globe. Despite her spokesperson telling the press to ask no more questions, one of the interviewers asks Ishani if she really thinks a female like her would win the Wings Around the Globe, leaving the rest of the press shocked. Ishani is secretly angered when she hears this, but publicly states she would like to answer the question. While she performs a song about flying fast and high during races, a group of dancers tie the interviewer up with ribbons, leading to him deciding not to ask any more questions. ''Planes Ishani is one of the planes who have qualified for the Wings Around the Globe, even having a lot of fans from India who are wanting her to win. At John F. Kennedy International Airport, she comes across Dusty Crophopper, a crop duster who had just entered into the Wings Around the Globe. Immediately, she is nice to him, admitting that it is a great pleasure to meet him, while taking a liking to him. The next day, all of the racers take part in the first leg of the Wings Around the Globe, which starts in New York City and ends in Iceland. Ishani has no trouble at all, even in the second leg which goes from Iceland to Germany, though she has finished beneath the top three in both legs. After finishing the second leg, she goes to the pub with the other racers, where Ripslinger comes to her and whispers something about Dusty. While a few planes are out of the third leg that is from Germany to India, Ishani continues, and finishes in seventh place, just ahead of Dusty. However, Ripslinger is wanting to make sure that Dusty does not beat him, and tries to use Ishani to help. She comes to Dusty's hangar, wanting to give him congratulations for finishing in the top eight. Dusty appreciates her congrats, stating how aerodynamic she is. Soon, Ishani takes Dusty out, wanting to show him the Taj Mahal, along with explaining about the millions of fans she has around India. On their way back, Ishani gives Dusty advice on following a railroad track, so that he does not have to face his fear of heights in the next leg which goes through the Himalayas. The next day, before the leg starts, Ripslinger gives Ishani one of his team's Sky Slycer propellers, having heard about the advice. To everyone's surprise, Dusty wins the leg, having to go through a tunnel and nearly hitting a train at the other end. Next, Dusty notices Ishani's new propeller, and begins to realize that Ripslinger had been using her to set him up. Ishani tries to admit that she was not wanting to hurt him, and thought that he would turn around the tunnel, but Dusty scolds her, telling her that he had been wrong about her the whole time. Afterwards, Dusty ignores her throughout the next few races. In Mexico, everyone begins to wonder where Dusty is, while Ripslinger, Ned and Zed make insults about him. Angered, Ishani and El Chupacabra stand up to Ripslinger, telling him that Dusty is more competitive than him, and that he should not insult Dusty. Meanwhile, Dusty gets caught in a storm above the Pacific Ocean, and falls into the sea, not long before he gets rescued and transported to Mexico. However, he is left extremely damaged, making him unfit to take part in the final leg. Luckily for him, most of the nice racers come to help by giving him spare parts. Joining in, Ishani gives Dusty her Sky Slycer propeller, as she has decided that she will use her old propeller in the final leg. It is also enough for Dusty to reconcile his friendship with her. Being able to race once again, Dusty beats Ripslinger to the title, and everyone is amazed by his victory. Ishani is also proud, stating that Dusty is her and the world's new champion. Video games Planes: The Video Game Ishani is a playable character in ''Planes: The Video Game. In "A Colorful Calamity", Ripslinger tries to sabotage her favorite event, the Diwali festival/Festival of Colors, by getting rid of all the colored sand decorations. However, Ishani saves the festival by harvesting the flowers, boosting through the sand piles to get them scattered, and painting the planes and pitties with a paint sprayer. In "Too Fast, Too Fueled", Ishani does a race against Ripslinger, but realizes that he had put an illegal mixture into her fuel, causing her to go faster. To complete the chapter, the player has to win the race and fly Ishani through the checkpoints without missing one, while making sure she does not hit the wind turbines. After she wins the races, she figures that she can handle going at those speeds. In "Diwali Destruction", Ned and Zed help Ripslinger by hiding Ishani's racing fuel in some clay kumbha pots, as to prevent her from taking part in her hometown's Diwali festival race. However, by using a plow, Ishani gets her fuel back by breaking the piles of pots. By the time she gets all of her fuel, she finds out that Ned and Zed have drained the electric generators, but she gets an idea of charging up a lightning rod with electricity from nearby storm clouds to power the generator. Finally, with the help of a magnet, Ishani transports her pit crew back to the racing tent after they were scared off by Ned and Zed. With everyone safe and sound, the festival is able to take place. In "The Grand Finale", Ishani finds China's firework display sabotaged (suspected to be caused by Ripslinger), and gets to work by holding firework canisters with a magnet and performing the correct stunts to set the fireworks off. Next, she uses a flare launcher to light the fireworks set up along the Great Wall of China. To end the display, she boosts into the gong to set off the last fireworks while hitting the gong. Relationships Dusty Crophopper Ishani first met Dusty when he came to the Wings Around the Globe pit row the day before the first leg. Her presence surprised Dusty, causing him to run into a pile of cans, but he was okay from it, as he said to Ishani when she asked. Because he had heard about her being one of the Pan-Asian champions, he was able to remember her name, and introduced his, but tried to make sure that she understood his name by saying that he is clean. Kindly, Ishani admitted that it was great to meet him, also appearing to know that he was beginning to have feelings for her. In India, she came to Dusty to tell him that he was doing great in the Wings Around the Globe. This left Dusty flattered, telling her about how she was said to be very aerodynamic by the world. Ishani decided to show Dusty around, telling him that she had so many fans who were wanting her to win the Wings Around the Globe. Dusty responded by saying that she might as well, making her giggle. When they came to the Taj Mahal, Ishani realized that Dusty preferred to fly low, and suggested to him to follow a railroad track that goes through a valley in the Himalayas, during the following race to Nepal. When the race ended, Ishani immediately learnt that Dusty had won after going through a tunnel. However, Dusty noticed that Ishani had been given a Sky Slycer propeller, which is made only for Ripslinger's team. Angered, Dusty thought that it was a setup, and shunned Ishani, although she explained that she did not wish to get him injured. By the time the racers arrived in Mexico, Ishani began to feel sorry for Dusty, as she noted to Ripslinger that he does not have as much integrity as Dusty. Meanwhile, Dusty received major damage to his bodywork during the race, and needed repairs. Feeling that her Sky Slycer propeller did not suit her, Ishani helped by giving it to him, thinking that it would give him better luck, while she used her old propeller. She and Dusty immediately became friends once again, and she also congratulated Dusty on winning the Wings Around the Globe, saying that she and the world have a new champion. Ripslinger At first, Ishani did not know that Ripslinger was not much trouble. She did not have any interaction with him until he talked to her about Dusty after the second Wings Around the Globe leg. She was reluctant to do anything to Dusty, although Ripslinger offered her one of his team's propellers if Dusty was kept behind him throughout the Wings Around the Globe. In India, Ishani told Dusty about following a railroad in the Himalayas, which made Ripslinger decide to give her a Sky Slycer propeller. However, Ishani was scolded by Dusty when he spotted her wearing the propeller, and Ripslinger was also cross with being beaten by Dusty. Ishani did not interact with Ripslinger again until arriving in Mexico, when she noticed how cruel Ripslinger was to Dusty. Defending Dusty, Ishani joined El Chupacabra as they criticized Ripslinger, telling him that he is not as competitive as Dusty. From that moment on, Ishani took Ripslinger as an enemy. Additionally, she decided to go back to using her old propeller, giving the Sky Slycer propeller to Dusty so to help him beat Ripslinger. Gallery Trivia *Ishani is said to be the most aerodynamic racer by a fictional magazine named Air Sports Illustrated. *Going at high speeds, she can fly quite well. *Strangely, in the "A Colorful Calamity" level in the video game, Ishani refers to the festival as Diwali, while the level's description refers to it as the Festival of Colors. External links *World of Cars Wiki: Ishani *Planes Wiki: Ishani References fi:Ishani nl:Ishani pl:Ishani pt-br:Ishani Category:Females Category:Planes characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:Lovers Category:Characters who fly Category:Singing characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Heroines Category:Vehicles Category:Aircrafts Category:Singers Category:Indian characters Category:Tritagonists